The Power of Love
by ml101
Summary: Cora, the Darkness, has finally been defeated by the Gold brothers. Unfortunately they had help from the archangel Nimue, who Belle had willingly said yes to. Can they save their angel or will the entire human race now be obliterated by Nimue? OUAT x Supernatural crossover. Spoilers for the current season of Supernatural.


_I debated a long time if I should have it be the Hunter Father-Son with Bae as Sam or the Hunter brothers with Killian but then Nimue's (who is supposedly Lucifer) vessel should have really been a character associated with the Dark One. So I chose to go with the Gold brothers._

 _Just playing around with this idea. Please tell me what you think!_

"Dude we have to go!"

Belle had done it...well rather it was Nimue who had done it. The former angel had said yes when the archangel promised that she could defeat the Darkness and Belle wanting to save Killian from saying yes to Nimue, had taken it upon herself to do so. It wasn't just about saving the world from the Darkness, it was saving the Gold brothers from harm.

"Rum, come on!" urged Killian as he grabbed his older brother's arm. "The Darkness, Cora, she's gone and Nimue's won. My bet she's going to come after us next."

"No…" whispered Rum as he stared at the woman clad in a brown trenchcoat a few yards from them. "She's not just Nimue in there Killian."

"Belle chose this willingly. She said yes to her Rum," argued Killian. "I don't think she's fighting to get control back."

"She did it to save us from Cora," replied Rum, his voice not losing its strength. He shook off Killian's hold and walked over to the angel. "Belle? You can stop this now. We've won."

"Really?" replied the woman in front of him but the brothers knew it wasn't Belle. Her voice was pleasant, livelier, full of spirit. This voice, it was low and dark. No question, this was Nimue. "I said I'd stop Cora but who said I'd give back your angel when that was done." The woman turned to him. She wore Belle's face but Rum knew it wasn't her. Her eyes were different, her expression not that of his Belle. "You should have listened to your brother Rum."

With a wave of her hand, Rum was thrown to the far wall in an instant. He slumped back due to the force of the impact and he could vaguely hear Killian shouting his name.

"Stay out of this, Killian," said Nimue with a malevolent grin as she walked over to where Rum laid. "You should have said yes to begin with and maybe we can have Belle heal your precious older brother." She grabbed the man by the front of his shirt and lifted him to his feet. She then pushed him hard against the wall, making Rum grab her hand to try and get away.

"Belle…" gasped Rum and Nimue once again threw him against the wall, harder. "I know...you're in there…"

"Hmm, sorry," replied Nimue, cocking her head to one side. "No one's home but me dearie." She used both her hands to throw him across the area they were in and he landed hard on the ground. Rum gasped for air as he rolled on the floor, his body finally landing to a stop. He coughed and found himself tasting copper as blood dripped from his mouth.

"Stay back!" shouted Killian, aiming his gun at Nimue but the woman just have him a smirk.

"Do you honestly think that can stop me?" said Belle as she waved her hand and Killian was thrown back against the wall.

"No," gasped Rum as he forced himself to stand. "Belle...please…"

Belle...no Nimue's hand was around his throat in an instant. Once again she lifted him off the ground and closed her hand tighter around his throat.

"How many times do I have to say it Rum? Your Belle is long gone."

"No…" managed Rum in between his gasps for air as Nimue closed her hand even tighter around his throat. "Belle...please…"

Nimue smiled devilishly at her captive. "Begging are we Rum? Good." She got the angel blade that Belle usually kept up her sleeve. "That'll be the last thing you do before you die."

She brought him down to her level and plunged the blade through his chest. Pain exploded all throughout Rum's senses as Nimue twisted the blade. "Don't worry," she began moving her face closer to his. ""The entire human race will be following you shortly."

Through the haze of pain that he felt, Rum found the strength to grab her collar and pull her towards him. His lips, mixed with his own blood, met hers and Rum poured all his feelings, all his desperation, all his love into the kiss. He poured the last remaining ounce of his life into it. If he was going to die, then so be it. But please let this kiss bring her back.

And he could feel it...he could feel it working as his heart slowed down...he could feel her kissing back...and that was his last thought as everything went black.

* * *

"I'm an archangel! How can you possibly fight me!" screamed Nimue as her hold on Belle's vessel slowly disappeared and by some unknown magic she was banished from Lacey French's body and only Belle remained.

Love. It was the power of Rum's love for her that gave her the strength to fight Nimue and cast her out. It was Rum's love that prevented her from being killed by Nimue.

But was that love enough to save the man in her arms, bleeding heavily. She ended the kiss and found the man had his eyes closed and was already slumped forward, not supporting his own weight.

"Rum!" The shout of his name from both her and Killian got no reaction from the thin, pale hunter.

"No," whispered Belle as she cupped his face. His eyes were closed and his chest was neither rising or falling. "No…come back…"

Killian kneeled beside them, his eyes brimming with tears."Rum," he began, grabbing his collar as his head laid on Belle's lap. "Damn it, Rum! You do not have the right to die on me!"

Belle hesitantly placed a hand over the wound. Her grace wasn't strong enough, especially after trying so hard to stop Nimue from hurting the brothers but she had to try.

"Belle…" began Killian and Belle looked up at the young man's tear stricken face. "You're not strong enough."

"If I have to give my life for him," began Belle as light emitted from her palm. "Then so be it."

As one hand laid on top of the bleeding wound on Rum's chest, her other hand lifted his head to her's and Belle kissed him.

They've avoided the question far too long. Killian had threatened to lock them in a room in the bunker until they told each other the truth but both of them had been stubborn.

"I love you Rum," Belle screamed inside her head and white light enveloped them and then there was nothing…

Both Belle and Killian opened their eyes, meeting each other's gaze first then back down at the man lying on the ground...whose eyes was slowly blinking open.

"Hey?" came the whispered greeting and a broad albeit weak smile on his face. "I love you too."

Belle smiled and choked back a relieved giggle and once again captures his mouth with hers.

Killian was shaking his head but a smile was on his face. "It's about bloody time."


End file.
